magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
C+VG Issue 6
This issue was dated April 1982 and was priced at 75p Computer Software News Dictator - Bug-Byte - ZX81 - (14) Duel in the Dark - Molimerx - TRS-80 - (14) Adventure C: Ship of Doom - Artic Computing - ZX81 - (14) Space Fighter - Molimerx - CoCo - (14) Tank Raid, Tanlan Adventure, The Six Keys of Tangrin - Microtanic Software - Microtan - (14) Quadcube - Work Force - TI99/4a - (15) Cassette Two - Michael Orwin Software - ZX81 - (15) Backgammon - Futura Software - Nascom - (15) Cosmic Zap - Sharpsoft - Sharp MZ-80 - (15) Vicmen - Bug-Byte - VIC-20 - (17) Outpost - Sirius Software - Apple II - (17) Games Pack 11 - Acornsoft - Atom - (17) The Bible - Automata - ZX81 - (17) Reviews Video Screens News Quest for the Rings - Philips - G7000 - Page 19 Reviews Arcade Action Reviews Space Duel - Atari - (26) Amidar - Konami - (27) Lady Bug - Universal - (27) Tutankham - Konami - (27) Tips Battlezone - Atari - (26) News The Record Breakers: Asteroids - (26) Adventure Hellfire Warrior - Epyx - TRS-80, PET, Apple II - Keith Campbell - Page 72 To scroll or not to scroll - Keith Campbell - Page 72 Features Prestel - Peter Linton - 1 page (25) : Ever since Prestel started three years ago, games have been the single most popular thing on it. That's not what it was designed for, but games are a very good way oi finding out about Prestel. There are now dozens of different games, ranging from short and simple ones to fairly complex ones. American Dreams - 1 page (64) *Ultimate Ultimax - Avenger, VIC Super Slot, VIC Super Lander, Poker, Alien, Midnight Drive, Magic Mouse *All at your fingertips - Texas Touch and Tell and TI99/4a games - TI Invaders, Car Wars, Adventure, Munch Man *Tiger Electronics handhelds - Caveman, King Kong, Monster Maze and Dragon. *Now watch this space - Casio MG777 and General Consumer Electronics' Arcade Time Pinball - 2 pages (66-67) * Interview with David Adams (Managing Director, Bally) * Tables - Centaur, Elektra * Games - Pinball - Tandy - CoCo, Zero Zap - Texas Instruments - TI99/4a, Raster Blaster - BudgeCo - Apple II Regular Features Mailbag - 2 pages (5,7) Competition - 1 page (9) The Bugs - 1 page (13) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (21) Bridge - Alan Hiron - 1 page (23) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 2 pages (62-63) Down to Basic - Moira Norrie - 2 pages (70-71) Graphics - Garry Marshall - 1 page (79) Kit Korner - Keith Mott - 1 page (81) Brainwave - (83) Hardcore: A guide to the low-cost computers available in the UK - 1⅓ pages (84-85) Software Glossary - 1⅓ pages (86-87) Type-Ins ZX Poker (ZX81) David Lamb - 4 pages (28-29,31,33) Star Fighter (PET) P.B Morgan - 3 pages (34-35,37) Kriegspiel (TRS-80) Ron Potkin - 6 pages (38-40,42-43,45) Engineer (Atari) David Bohlke - 2 pages (46-47) Moon Lander (Atom) S. Draper - 4 pages - (48-49,51,53) Sub Attack (VIC-20) Stuart Hall - 2 pages (54-55) Yahtzee (Video Genie) Keith Hook - 4 pages (56-57,60-61) Adverts *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 6 *'Program Power' - Space Fighter, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Warlords, Munchyman, Chess, Astrobirds, Invader Force, Lunar Lander, 3D Asteroids, Martians, Atom Adventure - page 12 *'Bug-Byte' - Vicmen, Vicgammon, Dictator, The Damsel and the Beast, Star Trek, Invaders, 3D Oxo - Mars Rescue, Atom Invaders, Fruit Machine, Galaxians, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Chess, 747, Backgammon, Golf - page 20 *'Molimerx' - Defend! - page 24 *'Holdco Ltd' - The Naughty One, The Sign of Hadrin, Gold / Pick a Word, Golf, The Secret Codes, The Maze Game - page 36 *'Silversoft' - Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze, Games Pack 1 - page 41 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, Rox, Ten Superb 3.5 Programs - page 44 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Tape Book 50 - page 52 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 1k Breakout, Star Trek, Mission of the Deep, Pontoon - Fruit Machine - page 68 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids - page 68 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 69 *'Avalon Hill' - Tanktics, Midway Campaign, B-1 Nuclear Bomber, North Atlantic Convoy Raider, Nukewar, The Planet Miners, Lords of Karma, Empire of the Over-Mind, Conflict 2500, Computer Acquire - page 69 *'Artic Computing' - ZXChess I, ZXChess II, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxy Warrior, Galaxians, 1k Games Pack - page 69 *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1, Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 73 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout - page 78 *'Kansas City Systems' - Arcade Missile Command - page 80 Magazines *Sinclair User - page 89 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Elspeth Joiner Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Design :Linda Freeman Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Max Bramer, Alan Hiron, Peter Linton, Ted Ball, Moira Norrie, Keith Campbell, Garry Marshall, Keith Mott External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index C+VG Issue 006 C+VG Issue 006 C+VG Issue 006 C+VG Issue 006 C+VG Issue 006 C+VG Issue 006 C+VG Issue 006 C+VG Issue 006 C+VG Issue 006 C+VG Issue 006